One moment lost
by KNDfreak
Summary: Well, isn't this what you wanted?" She asked her voice thick with bitterness. "After all, you ARE married to Trixie Tang."


Timmy Turner was the luckiest man in the world! Why? Because he's getting married to the girl he always dreamed of. Yes, that girl. Once, he almost gave up until she told him that she loves him! To hear that was like hearing the angels singing for the first time. Wonderful. Then comes the time he propose to her. Ah, good time. The news had spread like a wildfire. Everyone who's everyone knew about it. Although, there's one person who timmy didn't want her to know. He feared that she might stopped the wedding and tell him something like 'Don't marry her!' or 'I love you' which was kind of obvious. He shuddered. Well, he couldn't let that one person ruined the happiest day of his life. No sir, he'll marry trixie tang if it was the last thing he'll do! Even though, that IS the last thing he'll ever do. Just as he stepped out of the room, timmy saw **her**. The girl he didn't want to show up, but there she was, in front of him. Her hair was in a two pigtails that reached down her back, which had swung when she turned to him, eyes holding sadness and agony. Timmy gulped.

"Are you happy?" She asked him. That caught him off guard. He was so sure she would stop the wedding, but...that question did make him think. Was he really happy? I mean, it's been five years since trixie notice him. He nodded slowly. She frowned.

"Oh." She wispered and started to walk away when timmy called to her.

"Wait!" She turned to him. "What you doing here?" He asked. She stared to him for a while.

"I just wanted to know the truth and the only way I can find out is by hearing your answer." She said. Timmy was confused. What truth? And what answer? Just as he asked her what was she talking about, she disappeared. Timmy blinked. _She's so weird sometimes._ He thought as he went down the red carpet and stand in front with hundred of people looking at him. Then memories started to flash. He remember all the times trixie had been mean to him, and the times where he tried to impress her, but only to be rejected again and again. He looked up and saw trixie in a pretty white dress coming down towards him, smiling. He smiled to, but not after seeing her again. She was standing there in a dark coner of the chruch, looking dead at him. He gulped. He was suddenly nervous when memories kept flooding in his head with him and her and then him and trixie. He hadn't realize that the preacher was talking, the memories blocked him out. He saw trixie smiling at him, but had a bored expression on her face. He started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

**Are you happy?**

That question popped in his head like bubble gum. He was happy, he's marrying trixie! So why does it feel like he's not?

**I want to know the truth**

The truth, she said. What truth? He wasn't telling a lie! He loves her and she loves him....finally.

**And the only way I can find out is by hearing your answer**

What answer? What is that insane girl talking about? He hadn't notice that everyone, including her, was looking at him.

"Well timmy?"

"Huh?" The preacher and trixie rolled their eyes.

"What's your answer?" He don't have an answer! What's up with everyone?! _But she's just toying with me._ He thought, but suddenly there was great agony rolling inside of him. His mind was telling him no, but his heart was telling him yes. Which side?

**Are you happy?**

That stupid question again. Why was it bothering him? He looked at the person who was responsible for this. She raise an eyebrow when his eyes made contact.

"Timmy, are you going to answer the question or not?" Trixie asked, annoyed with the silence he was giving to her. Timmy started to sweat. Not on his day! Why was she torturing him on his day?!

**Are you happy?**

Stop, Stop, STOP!

"YES!" He screamed. Everyone blinked. Everyone, but her. She got up from the wall she was laying on and walked away. Timmy saw this and ran after her.

"Timmy!" Trixie cried, but he, for once, ignored her. He just got to get to her, telling her to stop playing with his mind.

"Tootie!" Tootie looked up and glared at him.

"What?" She asked, coldness covering that sweet voice she use to have. Timmy looked at her with sad and confused eyes. Tootie's glare darkened.

"Well, isn't this what you wanted?" She asked, eyes held with sadness, but her voice was thick with sweet, sweet bitterness. "After, you ARE married to Trixie Tang." Now he finally gets it. He finally get what she was talking about. Tootie shook her head and walked away.

**Are you happy?**

.......No.

_Please R&R._


End file.
